The Joys Of Snow
by Twilight Rose Witch
Summary: Bakura hates the snow but Marik loves it because he's never seen it before. Will Marik be able to help Bakura love the snow? Gift for anime-on-replay but anybody can read it.


**In a way this one shot is a gift for anime-on-replay because she posted this fan art on her Facebook page in December and how she wanted somebody to write a Fanfiction for it and I decided to do it. This is my first one shot as well as my first time writing a story between just Marik and Bakura so go easy on me. This story is humour so if you think any character is OOC and such it's because it's meant to make everybody laugh. I hope you enjoy this. Also this is for Annzy Bananzy as she loves Thiefshipping and this is my own version. Also my second account has way more stories then this account, if you're interested my name is Cosmic Kiss. I'm mostly famous (or so I hope) for writing a GX fanfiction called Jaden's Twin Sister. It has over 60 favorite stories and is followed by 50 people so in my eyes that's a success.  
**

* * *

In Domino City the weather is mostly always sunny with a few exceptions such as the rain but Marik and Bakura could never have possibly imagined the sight that befalls them on that frosty December morning.

"Look Bakura, it's snowing!" Marik pointed outside the window.

They both lived in an apartment which overlooked the local playground and since it was on the top floor they could see most of Domino City Park from their balcony. What used to be green and luscious was now white and frosty, not to mention that fresh snowflakes were still falling from the sky. Marik thought they looked like they were dancing, Bakura wished that the snowflakes would die.

"Oh bloody marvellous." he murmured.

Marik still heard him and gave him a shocked look.

"What's the matter Kura? Don't you like the snow?" Marik asked.

Bakura straightened up and gave Marik a seething look. But it was hard for him to look respectable as he was wearing a white long sleeping cap and a long white nightshirt to match. To put it bluntly he looked like the spitting image of Ebenezer Scrooge.

"Bah humbug! Snow is such a nuisance and if I had my way then every snowflake that dared to cross my path, should be boiled with his own pudding and buried with a stake of holly through his heart." he spat.

Marik was used to Bakura's normal craziness but he couldn't believe that Bakura hated the snow! I mean sure Marik was from Egypt and this was the first time that he saw the snow with his own eyes instead of in textbooks, movies, TV, heck he even imagined it! Even in his wildest dreams, Marik could have never expected snow to look so beautiful. Pictures would never do it justice; in fact it was an insult to snow itself. It took all of his self control to stop himself from running outside barefoot and in his grey vest and black pyjama bottoms.

"Bakura, how could you say such a thing? This snow is magnificent." Marik admired.

Bakura simply crossed his arms across his chest and blew a raspberry. If only Marik knew what snow was really like, I mean sure he was a thief in Ancient Egypt but he did spend many years in the Millennium Ring which used to be in the possession of a British tea drinking Nancy called Ryou. Bakura spent many years in Britain and after experiencing many snow days, he deduced that the snow was nothing but a menace.

"No its not. Plus you're from Egypt, how can you say such a thing? I thought you were meant to hate the snow." Bakura growled.

"Obviously not and don't worry Bakura, I'll help you learn to love the snow." Marik answered in a determined tone of voice.

"No freaking way." Bakura hissed.

Today's mission if he chose to accept (and he did) was to help Bakura love the snow or cry trying.

"Get dressed; we're going outside to do whatever people when it's snowing." Marik ignored him.

"You mean have snowball fights, sleigh down a hill, make snowmen, make an igloo, make snow angels and have a nice mug of hot chocolate when this horrible ordeal is over?"

"...Yes." Marik sweat dropped at the fact that Bakura knew everything that normal people did on snow days.

Bakura knew that he could fight Marik on this and make sure that they wouldn't have to go outside but he knew that Marik wouldn't stop moping until he got what he wanted (plus Christmas was in less than a week and he still wanted a knife collection) so he swallowed his pride and agreed. And besides, Bakura suddenly had quite a nasty thought. What if he made Marik have such a bad experience in the snow that he would never ever want to go back outside again? It was pure genius.

"Fine we'll go _play_ in the snow. In fact, I'll make it a day you'll never forget." Bakura sneered.

Marik suddenly had a bad feeling about this entire setup but he pushed those thoughts aside because he knew that there was no way that Bakura would ever offer to go outside in the snow. Marik ran to his room and quickly dressed into his dark blue jeans, purple turtleneck, a purple scarf, black gloves, white and black trainers and to match he wore a black jacket lined with white fur around his sleeves and neck along with golden buttons and zippers covering it. Marik just ran a brush through his hair so that it was its normal spiky self.

Unlike Marik, Bakura didn't put a lot of thought in his outfit. He just grabbed whatever his hand came into contact with. Luckily for him he was holding a dark blue turtleneck, black jeans and his long trusty black coat. To finish his ensemble he put on a pair of dark blue earmuffs to match his turtleneck, dark blue gloves and his white and red trainers. Bakura didn't bother with his hair as he didn't care what it looked like nor what anybody thought of him. Time to get this nightmare over with, he thought.

Bakura went to meet with Marik in the kitchen and he was so excited that he couldn't stop jumping up and down. He looked like a chipmunk on Red Bull.

"Took you long enough Kura." Marik scolded him.

Bakura just growled at him which was enough to make Marik back off. Both of them walked out and their apartment and down the stairs. Luckily for Bakura, it seemed that the snow had finally stopped.

"Thank Ra it's stopped snowing." Bakura said in a delighted tone of voice.

Marik did his cute little pout, "Aw Kura, where's your sense of adventure?"

"Stealing from the local Wal-Mart." Bakura stated.

Sometimes Marik wondered why he was even friends with the white haired thief. The only thing they had in common was that they both wanted to take over the world and they both had Millennium Items, plus they both lived in Egypt at one point in their lives. Marik allowed it to be silent for a few minutes just listening to the delicate crunching that their feet made when they stepped in a fresh patch of snow. To break the awkward silence Marik announced that he wanted to start their snowball fight here. Bakura examined their surroundings and saw that they were in the middle of the usually packed park but today it was empty, it a satisfactory.

"Sooo, what should we do?" Marik asked.

To answer his question Bakura quickly crouched down, picked up a handful of snow, rolled it into a perfect ball and threw it into Marik's face with an expert aim. Marik slowly wiped the snow off of his face causing his kohl to run down his cheeks. Marik's face hardened and for a moment his facial expression temporarily scared Bakura.

"You. Ruined. My. Kohl!" Marik enunciated.

"And what of it?" Bakura smirked with a hint of pride in his voice.

Marik's mind had clouded with rage, how dare Bakura ruin something that took him ages to do. He quickly took some snow off of the ground and threw it as hard as he could at Bakura's chest. Like an arrow hits it mark, Bakura now had a fresh patch of snow on his chest. That was all Bakura needed to let all of his restraints come off and engage in the snowball fight with Marik. It was obvious from the start that Bakura would win because even though he was disgusted by the snow, he was still an expert marksman from his past as the Thief King, though he had to admit that Marik made a valiant effort but his best wasn't good enough. Once they had stopped their fight, Marik was laying on his back all tuckered out.

"I see you want to make a snow angel now." Bakura shrugged as he joined Marik on the snow covered ground.

"What's...that?" Marik panted.

To demonstrate, Bakura started to move his limbs up and down, side to side to leaving a sloppy snow angel. Marik on the other hand seemed to have no problem with this task and even though it was his first time making a snow angel it looked really pretty. To commemorate this event, Marik used his index finger to write his name at the foot of his angel before using his phone to take a picture of it.

"Don't you wanna write your name Kura?" Marik asked.

Bakura blushed before looking away, "Snow angels are for children and girls. So what does that make you?"

"You're just jealous." Marik stuck out his long pink pointy tongue at Bakura.

Bakura didn't like the way Marik waving his tongue around, the way his saliva was tricking down and melting the snow. The evil thought in Bakura's head returned and once it told Bakura its plan, well Bakura had to admit that it sounded rather tempting and he did tell Marik that it would be a day that he would never forget.

"Hey Marik, did I tell you about an ancient British tradition that you can only do on a snow day or else you'll be cursed with bad luck until the next time it snows?" Bakura asked.

Marik was startled, an ancient British tradition?

"Noooo..." Marik trailed off.

Bakura nearly chucked, this would way too easy. Keeping a straight face, Bakura continued, "Well you basically have to lick a pole."

"But why would I-?"

"DO NOT QUESTION THE MYSTICAL WORKINGS OF THE BRITISH GOD'S!" Bakura thundered.

Marik cowered in terror, this licking a pole thing sounded ridiculous but then again the British were sure weird. Plus there was the slightest chance that Bakura was telling the truth. This is so hard! After having a silent debate with himself for the next few minutes, Marik decided to listen to Bakura. After all, what was the worst thing that could happen?

"I'll do it." Marik admitted.

Bakura's eyes widened, he knew that Marik was gullible but this was going to be a piece of cake.

"Alright, glad you made the right choice; I saw just the pole when we walked in. Follow me." Bakura walked over to a pole which had a clean up your dog's poop sign with Marik following him.

Marik stuck out his tongue but as he inched in closer, he wondered why wasn't Bakura licking the pole as well so he stopped.

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked. He tried his best not to sound disappointed.

"Why aren't you licking the pole?" Marik asked suspiciously.

Bakura always knew that there was a slightest chance that Marik would ask this question but he hoped that would be when it was too late.

"Because you're meant to let your friend do it first as a sign that you wish to continue being friends." Even as it left Bakura's mouth he realised how stupid it sounded.

Marik on the other hand was so thrilled with the idea that Bakura considered him his friend that he gave Bakura the biggest hug ever, "Oh Kura! I just knew you loved me!"

"Alright that's enough! Get to the licking!" Bakura commanded without a shred of remorse. After all regret was for the weak.

"Ok." Marik stuck out his tongue and gave the pole the biggest lick he could.

It didn't taste like anything so it wasn't too bad. But just as he tried to pull away he couldn't, that was when he had a sudden realisation.

"Bapuua, a fib m'pung ibh puck."

Bakura could only face palm at the Egyptian boy's foolishness.

* * *

**So Ani I'm hoping that I did justice to this story idea and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm basically willing to accept basically any story request because its fun to write. Also this story took me two hours to write and I was making it up as I went along. Also Marik was saying, "Bakura, I think my tongue is stuck."**

**See you later my Minx's. **


End file.
